Tiro Al Blanco
by Editoriales Icha Icha S.A
Summary: De ser un entrenamiento, termino en una sesión de tiro al blanco...KakaSakuYama


Disclaimer: Ni Naruto, ni sus personajes nos pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Shonen Jump, nosotras solo los tomamos prestados para fines de entretenimiento.

"**Tiro al blanco"**

_Oneshot_

-¡Hey! Chicos, vengan acá, voy a dar las instrucciones de hoy- ordenó el jounin de cabellera plateada a su nuevo y mejorado equipo siete, que estos últimos años había aumentado su numero de integrantes, pasando de ser solo cuatro a seis.

Sin muchos ánimos, o más bien mucha pereza se agruparon frente a los dos capitanes del equipo y el ahora agregado, solo por hoy Iruka sensei.

-¿Instrucciones?- indago con algo de altanería el ultimo de la estirpe de los Uchiha.

-Si, instrucciones..., el hecho de que sean fuertes, o que incluso ya nos hayan superado, no significa que puedan echarse en los laureles- le respondió en un tono un tanto irritado aquel que solía ser su sensei.

- Hoy esquivaran esto- dijo mostrando un arco de madera, con las claras señales de que había sido hecho por Yamato y unas flechas con la punta forrada en tela, con bolsillas de polvo de color en su interior, las que llevaba Kakashi eran de color azul.

-Kakashi-sensei ¡¿Esta diciendo que nos va a arrojar esas cosas?!- pregunto impaciente el ninja mas hiperactivo de la historia.

-Exacto.-

-¡Pero son flechas!-

-Eso no debe de importar, Naruto-

-No me importa, pero esquivar flechas no es algo que debería hacer un ninja súper genial como yo.- dijo haciendo un puchero.- ¡Esas ramitas se romperán antes de que si quiere lleguen a tocarme!-

-Sabes, la trayectoria de los kunais son siempre rectos, en cambio un flecha hace curva en su punto mas álgido, haciendo que con una sola corriente de aire cambie por completo su trayectoria, así que nunca se sabe con seguridad donde ira a parar, especialmente con blancos que se mueven.- mencionó Yamato.

-¡Yamato Taichou! ... etto… no tengo la menor idea de lo que quiso decir- hablo sincero provocando que el aludido le saliera una gota en la cabeza.

-Bueno, suficiente de explicaciones que no entenderías, van a hacerlo y ya. Y como quiero hacer esto algo mas interesante… trajimos a Iruka sensei que hará de arbitro.- explicaba un tanto impaciente el hijo de colmillo blanco.-Como ven estas flechas son seguras, pero contienen pintura dentro de ellas, o sea que cuando una los toque, los manchara, el que menos manchas tenga será el vencedor de esta prueba-

-Kakashi sensei, pero usted solo no podrá atacarnos a todos- menciono la única fémina del lugar y del equipo.

-Para eso está el buen Yamato Taichou- dijo con singular alegría.

-Pero Sempai, la verdad no quiero participar...- apenas alcanzo a negar la invitación, él solo había ido por ver algo de diversión.

-Yamato, acércate un momento, hay algo que me gustaría mencionarte...- le invito el susodicho Sempai.

Acercándose sin prisa, llego hasta él y sintió su brazo deslizarse por sus hombros, acercándolo un poco más, para luego susurrarle al oído...

-Tenzou..., estoy al tanto de tus sentimientos por Sakura, pero solo para que lo sepas, no te lo dejare fácil...- le advirtió.

-Sempai... entonces usted...- tartamudeo un poco su respuesta.

-Si, es exactamente lo que piensas, y ¿sabes?, se acerca el festival de primavera, por lo tanto alguien invitara a Sakura…así que, ¿Qué te parece si el que gane este pequeño entrenamiento, tiene derecho a invitarla sin las intervenciones del otro y el perdedor pagara toda la cita?- le incito.

-Trato hecho-. Acepto gustoso.

-¿Que les parece chicos?- les llamo regresando a donde estaban.- Yamato Taichou ha cambiado de parecer y participara.-

-¿Ah? - dijo Naruto sin entender como lograba su sensei de convencer a las personas tan rápido.

-Pueden participar los que quieran, pero nadie me obligara a mí a hacerlo.- dijo el Uchiha cruzándose de brazos.

De pronto una flecha voló directo a la frente del citado, dándole de lleno y dejándole un enorme punto azul en ella.

-Hum ¿Que decías?-

-Te ves mucho mejor así, Sasuke.- se burlo el rubio.

-Cállate, idiota- le increpo enojado.

-Sabes, Sasuke ya estarías muerto, si yo fuera un enemigo…- canturreo el Copy ninja.

-¡Le juro, que no me volverá a tocar con una cosa de esas!- vocifero el Uchiha.

Y así es como Sasuke Uchiha, también termino participando.

-La reglas serán estas: Se les permitirán técnicas ninja, exceptuando las de alto nivel, en otra palabras… nada de Chidoris, Rasengans, o de hacer hoyos en los suelos y volar; ¿Esta todo claro?-

-Tsk.- fue la respuesta que recibió, el resto de ellos se limito a asentir.

-Hum se me olvidaba…- dijo golpeándose una palma con el puño.- Antes de comenzar, tendrán que usar esto.- dijo Kakashi mostrando unos tantos objetos y telas.

-¡¿Eh?!- soltaron Haruno y Uzumaki.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- agrego el usuario del katon.

-…- y Sai… bueno, él no dijo ni pio.

-No lo vean como algo malo, si no como una forma de mezclarse con la fauna.- alego el ninja que copia.

-Naruto, tu serás un zorro, pasa por tus cosas y cámbiate- le nombro el del mokuton.

-¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser el zorro?- se quejaba mientras iba por la utilería que le tocaba.- ¿Por qué no puedo ser el gato, o el perro? Hasta con una rana me conformaría.-

_-"Escúchame bien mocoso, ¿Qué de malo tenemos los zorros? Te recuerdo que si no fuera por mi, ya estarías muerto"-_escucho dentro de él, y sintió como Kurama agitaba sus colas, y esponjaba su pelaje como si de un felino se tratara, enojado ante la renuencia del rubio por los zorros.

-Por eso digo, que ser un zorro es genial.- dijo nervioso aceptando su papel.

-Sasuke, tu serás el patito feo, o en este caso gruñón- le nombro el ninja copia.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo enfadado- ¡¿por qué yo tengo que ser un jodido pato?!- exclamo.

-Por que ya tienes el culo de pato en la cabeza, esto es solo por complementar.- opino con su típica sonrisa Sai sin importarle la mirada asesina que le dedicaron.

-Sai, tu serás un zorrillo- dijo con algo de molestia el capitán, puesto que el también era un potencial rival de amor, y suficiente tenia con Kakashi.

Y le entrego su disfraz que consistía, en un par de trapos en blanco que extrañamente olían a zorrillo, junto con un hocico de plástico.

-Y Sakura chan, tu serás un lindo y esponjado conejito- le dijo entregándole su disfraz, tuvo que ser algo sencillo, que consistía en una diadema con las orejas blancas y erguidas, una esponjosa cola con ganchillo para prenderse de su propio uniforme y unos guantes-patas de animal blancas con almohadillas rosas.

-Disculpe Kakashi-sensei.- hablo quien llevaba el disfraz de conejo, un sexy conejo en la opinión de los arqueros.- ¿De donde saco todas estas cosas?

-Maa... le pedí a Iruka-sensei que los consiguiera.- le respondió sonriendo señalando al aludido.

_-"De haber sabido que era para esto no lo hubiera hecho"-_ se dijo el amable sensei mirando con compasión a los que fueron alguna vez sus alumnos.

-¡Aléjate de mí, dobe!, ¡Apestas!- gruño Sasuke.

- Teme, no soy yo, es el disfraz de Sai.- contesto cubriéndose la nariz y la boca.

Sai era el mas neutral de todos, que sin quejarse se había cambiado o mas bien agregado el supuesto disfraz a sus ropas y puesto una pinza en la nariz que solo Kami sabe de dónde lo había sacado, lo que ahora le daba un tono de voz muy gracioso.

El resto de sus compañeros, se encontraban unos seguros y libres de olores cinco metros de distancia de su persona.

-¿De donde demonios tomaste eso?- pregunto Sasuke al notarlo.

-Se nota tu falta de atención, la redacción dice "solo Kami sabe de dónde lo había sacado" pato idiota.- le dijo con toda la calma que hacía gala.

-Bueno, creo que ya va siendo hora de comenzar.- intervino el sensei ante el inminente asesinato.- A sus lugares y a la señal de Iruka sensei, partirán, y recuerden... esquiven.-

-Esto es una estupidez- seguía inconforme el azabache.

-Vamos Sasuke, no es tan malo- dijo con optimismo Sakura.

-¡Tienes razón Sakura-chan!, ¡Esto puede servirme como entrenamiento!- dijo con entusiasmo el amante del ramen.

-Ejem, de acuerdo.- hablo Iruka aclarándose la garganta.-Actúen bien sus partes e ¡infundan mucho miedo!-

-¿Mucho miedo?- escucho que decía Naruto.

-Eso es lo que dije.- respondió con determinación.

-¡Ok!- dijo el hiperactivo ninja, tomando aire.- Waaaaarrrggg….cof, cof aaarrrggg… aaagr… ¿aagr? Jeje.- hizo un amago de zorro causando que el kyubi se golpeara la cabeza contra la pared mas cercana que encontró.

Por su parte Sasuke soltó un bufido de molestia, Sai no dijo nada como de costumbre para decepción de Iruka, hasta que un potente ¡Shanaro! Lo desconcertó causando que mas de uno brincara del susto, y si le aumentamos que la tierra se cuarteo, abriendo un gran agujero, el resultado fue mucho peor.

-Sakura... ¡Tú, no!, ¡Tú eres un conejo! ¡por todos los cielos, Kami!- se apresuró a decir el sensei tratando de controlar su respiración, logrando que la chica rodara los ojos molesta como diciendo "¿Querías miedo no?".

-"_Siempre tan linda…"_- era el pensamiento que compartían los ANBU, aunque ninguno de ellos lo supiera.

-Ejem…- se aclaró un poco Yamato para salir de su ensimismamiento.- Tendrán un minuto de ventaja al inicio, en cuando escuchen el silbato volverán y se denominara al ganador- completo.

Mas calmados, en sus lugares y con sus respectivos disfraces caseros se prepararon...

-En sus marcas..., listos..., ¡fuera!- dijo Iruka dejando caer su mano, dando el banderazo de salida.

Segundos después, solo quedaron nubes de polvo en donde solían estar los antiguos estudiantes.

-Sempai, antes de hacer la apuesta, usted olvido que yo hice estos arcos y estas flechas. Y que puedo hacerlas mientras disparo, sin perder tiempo en volver a cargar- soltó con aire de superioridad, y confianza en su mokuton.

-Y tu parece que olvidaste, que esas no serían seguras y tendrías que detenerte a ponerles la punta de seguridad; también olvidaste que yo tengo esto- respondió mostrando su sharingan.- Puedo encontrarlos, no importa que se escondan.-

-¡Kakashi sempai! eso es trampa- le increpo su antiguo subordinado de ANBU

-Justo como lo que tu pensabas hacer ¿no es cierto?- le devolvió Hatake.

-Ok, olvide que dije eso, yo no usare mokuton, pero usted tampoco el sharingan- se arrepintió Tenzou.

-Chicos, ya van dos minutos y contando, ¿Cuando piensan empezar?- les apuro Iruka.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke se encontraba detrás de unos arbustos bastante tupidos, a varios cientos de metros de sus líderes con arco, hasta que cierta persona incomoda llego a su lado...

-Naruto ¿Que haces aquí?, ¡Búscate tu propio arbusto!- gruño.

-Pero es que esté esta muy frondoso, además no estas tan ancho, ¡hazme lugar!- le invito Uzumaki.

-¡Que no, lárgate! ¡Me encontraran por tu culpa!- y empujo al rubio.

-¡No me empujes! y ¡hazte para allá!- le dijo devolviéndole el empujo

De los empujones vinieron los golpes, puñetazos y rodadas por el susodicho arbusto, lo ultimo que escucharon fue el silbido del viento al ser atravesado por un par de flechas, respectivamente una azul y una roja; todo ante sus cara de asombro y pavor.

-Naruto ¡Con un demonio!- Sasuke ahora se encontraba fúrico, puesto que el rubio lo uso de escudo terminando él con dos puntos de colores en su blanca camisa.

Naruto se rio nerviosamente, cuando otro par más de flechas le dieron de lleno en el costado de su rostro, una azul en la sien izquierda y una roja en la mejilla.

-Comienzo a sentirme mejor- dijo su compañero a verlo desconcertado.

-¡Oigan ustedes dos! ¡Eso es hacer trampa! ¡No estábamos poniendo atención!- les reclamo a sus superiores, si no lo escucharon debido a la distancia o porque lo ignoraron, jamás lo sabría. Lo único que obtuvo a cambio fueron dos flechas más que por suerte apenas y consiguió esquivar.

-Teme, salgamos de aquí- le propuso comenzando a emprender la retirada.

-Por esta vez, te doy la razón.- respondió, pasando de largo al rubio quien en ese momento era un blanco perfecto para el par de arqueros.

-_"Fuera de lo imaginado, estos dos son excelentes manejando el arco, ¿Que les enseñaran en ANBU?_"- se preguntaba Iruka al mirar la precisión de sus tiros.-"_Aunque pensándolo mejor..., no quiero saber_"- pensó resignado.

Sai por otro lado, se encontraba escondido entre las ramas de un árbol, hasta que una flecha azul lo derribo, seguido de una voz...

-Sai, lo zorrillos no van por los arboles.- le dijo observando al nombrado perderse en los arbustos.

- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto la chica que estaba escondida en los arbustos donde el ninja fue a dar.

-Si, pero ahora se que los zorrillos no andan en los arboles-

-Ah bueno... eso es verdad.-

-¡Cuidado, Sakura chan!- se abalanzo sobre ella, llevándose una flecha en el hombro de color azul, sumada a un par más que llegaron a su persona, una azul y una roja.

-¡¿Sai?!- exclamo la médico preocupada.

-Hum...al parecer los conejos son escurridizos- dijo el shinobi con fingido lamento

-Tiene razón sempai-

-Justo donde te quería pequeño zorrillo apestoso- murmuro el Copy ninja y con destreza y muy buena puntería dio en el blanco, justo en la nuca del zorrillo.

-No sabia que los zorrillos fuéramos tan populares- dijo a duras penas el antiguo miembro de raíz.

-Kakashi san, ¿No cree que está siendo un poco cruel con Sai?- pregunto Iruka.

-¿Hum? ¿Por que lo dices?- fingió demencia.

-Iruka, no te preocupes tanto, esto no le hace ningún daño, además tiene que hacer gala de su entrenamiento ANBU ¿No crees?- intervino Yamato.

-Pues si, pero aun así es cruel- menciono Iruka.

-Vamos sensei, te apuesto que apenas y siente las flechas- dijo Hatake tratando de convencer al amable ninja.

-Mmm... No me convence mucho, pero...- dijo volviendo su mirada hacia donde se supone estaban los estudiantes.

De pronto sintió un pequeño golpe en la sien, notando que ahora estaba pintado de azul.

-¿Ves?, no duelen- dijo alegre el portador del sharingan.

-Sempai, no molestes a Iruka- le reprendió Tenzou

-No lo molesto, le hago una demostración para que no se preocupe en vano.- dijo sonriendo.

El tiempo corría y las flechas eran cada vez menos. Naruto tanto como Sasuke y Sai ya estaban completamente bicolores, siendo honestos y llegados a este punto habían decidido reunirse para planear algo y fue cuando lo varones cayeron en la cuenta de que su compañera de cabello rosa no tenia ni una sola marca, estando ellos o cuando menos Naruto con los calzones de colores, pues por mas que habían intentado librarse de las flechas, parecían que tenían letreros con luces de neón sobre sus cabezas que decían "Pégame aquí".

-Esto no sirve…- dijo con decisión Sasuke.- Debemos movernos y cambiar de área-

-¿Pero a donde iremos?- pregunto alarmado el jinchuriki.- A propósito, Sakura-chan, en verdad eres buena para esto- menciono asombrado.

-Bueno, recomiendo que nos separemos y vayamos por los demás campos, entre mas lejos estemos menos serán sus posibilidades de darnos- planifico el zorrillo.

-¿Y si mejor nosotros tres nos escondemos detrás de Sakura-chan?- opino el zorro

-No seas idiota Naruto- le recrimino Sasuke

En lo que el pato y el zorro alegaban, algo se cocinaba en la mente de Sai, algo que noto desde que cubrió a Sakura...

-Sakura chan, por que no te adelantas, te cubriremos la espalda- le dijo.

-Esta bien- y desapareció rápidamente del lugar.

-¿Sai que te pasa? ¡La mandas sola!- le apuntó Naruto.

-No te preocupes por ella, estará bien, a ella no la atacaran- aclaro el zorrillo

-¡¿Pero cómo demonios dices eso?!- menciono alarmado el zorro.

-Lo note cuando la cubrí, fácilmente pudieron haberle dado escondida donde estaba, pero deliberadamente no lo hicieron, solo nos dan a nosotros- le aclaro.-Aunque aun no se ¿Por qué?-

-Es cierto, solo le dan advertencias con sus flechas, dando cerca de donde esta, pero nunca la tocan- agrego Sasuke

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No se vale! ¡No se vale!- grito enfadado el futuro Hokage.

-Cállate idiota o nos van a...-

-Hum... ¿con que aquí es donde estaban?-escucharon una voz muy conocida.

-¡Kakashi!- dijeron a coro los aludidos mirando hacia la rama que estaba sobre sus cabezas y en donde el antiguo ANBU los miraba de cabeza, tensando su arco al máximo.

-¿Ah? espere... sensei...- tartamudeaba el zorro.

-Demasiado tarde- agregó una voz junto al antiguo capitán ANBU.

-¡Yamato Taichou!- dijo escandalizado, ahora si sentía que el alma se le separaba del cuerpo.

Haciendo gala de sus habilidades shinobi, Sasuke y Sai desaparecieron del lugar, dejando a Naruto a su suerte.

-¡No me dejen!- Pero un par de flechas acallaron su llamada de auxilio.-Esto... es... aun mas injusto´ttebayo.- dijo quedando semiinconsciente

-Ah… y Naruto… no se te ocurra decir una palabra de lo que dedujeron a Sakura-chan, ¿Comprendes?- amenazo Hatake.

-¿Quién es Sakura-chan?- preguntó en su confusión.

En otro lugar…

-¿Esos fueron gritos?- pregunto el zorrillo.

-Sí, lo fueron y no me interesa.- hablo el pato, mientras iban por el campo numero cuatro, que en ese momento era ocupado por Ebisu sensei y el sequito de Naruto.

-Escuchen esto con mucha atención niños.- les decía Ebisu.- el día de hoy harán ejercicios de resistencia, es importante ya que esto les permitirá durar mas en los combates y en las misiones.-

-Ebisu-sensei.- llamo Konohamaru- Esto es muy aburrido.-

-Pero necesario.-

-Aun así es aburrido…- entonces un flecha roja cayo a sus pies.

-¿Que es eso?- pregunto Moegi.

-Parece ser una flecha- respondió Udon.

-¿De donde habrá venido?- se preguntó Ebisu.

En ese momento junto a ellos pasaron dos individuos totalmente manchados con pintura, siendo Sai el que cayera estrepitosamente mal, puesto que en cuanto aterrizaba una certera flecha le dio en un tobillo.

-¿Pero que…?- trató de hablar el maestro de los genin, pero no pudo terminar ya que una flecha paso muy cerca de su rostro

-Ven patito, no huyas.- dijo burlón el ninja copia pasando de largo al equipo.

-Ebisu-san disculpe las molestias.- hablo Yamato.

-Claro, no hay… problema- contesto para luego quedarse boquiabierto.

-Este creo que ya se pudrió.- alego Konohamaru cerca de Sai que intentaba levantarse.

-La verdad es que soy un zorrillo y los zorrillos tenemos un olor característico, además de ser una especie muy solicitada- le informo Sai.

-Pues yo creo que esta muy real tu disfraz- comento Moegi.

-Me alegro, me preocupaba no estar desempeñándome como se espera de un zorrillo-

-"¿_Sera tonto?"_- pensó el nieto de Sandaime.-Esperen un momento... ¿Y Naruto?-

-Oh Naruto, lo más probable es que ya haya partido.- dijo el zorrillo.

-¿Partido? te refieres a...-

-Si, debe de estar en un mejor lugar.-

-No... no puede ser...- decía el pequeño aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-Eso mejor así- opino el mayor.- Estaba sufriendo mucho por los gritos que alcance a oír.-

-¿Lo torturaron?-

-Es lo mas seguro.-

-¡No! ¡Naruto niichan no puede estar muerto!- lloriquearon los niños ante las palabras del ANBU.

-¿Esta muerto?- pregunto confuso Sai.

-¡Nos lo acabas de decir!-

-Sai, ¿Que haces ahí tirado?- pregunto el afamado ninja naranja.

-Escuchando de tu deceso, lo siento mucho, eras buen compañero.- se sinceró Sai.

-Serás idiota, ¡muévete!- le apuro Uzumaki.

-¡Naruto niichan! ¡Estas vivo!- Gritaron los genin.

-¿Quien dijo que estaba muerto?- dijo alarmado y enojado.

-¡Él!- señalaron acusadores.

-Yo no dije eso.-

-¡Si lo hiciste!-

-No.-

-¡Dijiste que estaba en un lugar mejor!-

-Me refería, a que lo más probable es que estuviera en un lugar mejor para esconderse- aclaro impasible el joven. -Puesto que Sasuke y yo alejamos a Yamato Taichou y Kakashi Sempai de él.-

-¡Oh!- dijeron los genin.

-¡Mentira! ¡Me abandonaron a mi suerte!-

-Oh, bueno eso fue desde tu punto de vista.-

-Por cierto ¿A donde se fueron?-

-Escuche a Kakashi Sempai decir algo de cacería de patos y se fueron a la aldea.-

-¿Ah? ¡Mira Sai! ¡Un árbol con arco!- dijo Naruto sorprendido.

-Naruto, no existen los arboles con arco...- le indico Sai.

-Oh... entonces ese es...-

-Si... es Yamato-Taichou...-

-….-

-Hola, chicos.- saludo Tenzou saliendo del árbol.

-¡Ah! ¡Corre por tu vida Sai!- Apuro el futuro Hokage.

-¡Esperen! ¡Yo también quiero entrenar!- grito Konohamaru corriendo tras de ellos.

-¡Konohamaru kun vuelve aquí!, ¡es peligroso!- le grito Ebisu.

-¡Pero se ve divertido!- alcanzo a escuchar que le gritaban a la distancia

-Con permiso Ebisu san- dijo el capitán amablemente disparando certeramente al par de blancos que tenia a su alcance.

En otro campo de entrenamiento…

-Frentesota, se puede saber ¿Que estas haciendo aquí? ¿Y por que estas vestida de esa manera?- inquirió Ino.

-Es entrenamiento...-decía jadeando por la carrera.- Estoy ocultándome-

-Que problemático- agrego Shikamaru.

-Sakura-chan, aquí estas- Espeto Sai llegando a su lado, haciendo que el equipo diez, levantaran una ceja en gesto de sorpresa, al verlo bicolor y apestoso.

-Sai kun, que asco- dijo Chouji, que hasta había dejado de comer por la peste.

-Te lo agradezco, es un gran cumplido para los de nuestra especie.-

-¿Especie?- pregunto Ino.

-Así es, somos unos animales muy tranquilos, que aparentemente también somos muy apreciados en la cacería, y que no nos movemos por los arboles- informo. -para resumir, soy un zorrillo.- dijo poniendo la mejor sonrisa que tenia.

-Sai, es mejor que nos movamos, ¿Sabes donde están Naruto y Sasuke?- dijo Sakura.

-Naruto debe estar con Konohamaru y Sasuke con Kakashi-sempai.-

-¿Y Yamato-taichou?-

-Probablemente, tras nosotros.-

- Ya veo.- dijo como si no fuera nada.- ¡¿Que cosa?!-

-Que tal vez el este tras nosotros.- volvió a decir.

-A ver frentesota ¿De que se trata todo esto?- intervino la rubia.

-Veras, es un entrenamiento para esquivar, pero en vez de kunais son flechas seguras, por algo de la curvatura de lanzamiento y no sé qué más-

-¿y por qué los disfraces?- pregunto Shikamaru.

-Por temática de cacería- le respondió Sai.

-¿Los están cazando?- hablo alarmada Yamanaka.

-Eso suena peligroso.- opino Chouji

-Y lo es, ser un zorrillo es más peligroso de lo que parece.-

-Menudo problema tienen-dijo con parsimonia Shikamaru

-¿Saben?, deberían estar escondidos, no platicando- alego una voz sus espaldas con el arco en alto.

-¡Yamato Taichou!- lo llamo la medico, al mismo tiempo una flecha voló a la cabeza del joven ANBU, para después apuntar hacia Sakura.

-¡Oh! que desgracia, se me ha caído la flecha...- dramatizo.

Sakura aprovechando esa pequeña brecha huyo camino a Konoha; tendría más oportunidades de esconderse en las calles que en los campos de entrenamiento.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Sai?- le hablo Chouji acercándose a donde había caído.

-¿Lo ven?, ser un zorrillo es peligroso- dijo provocando que tanto Ino como Shikamaru se llevaran la palma de la mano a la frente.

Mientras tanto en el concurrido centro de Konoha, hogar de todos los mercados...

-Patito, patito, patito... ven... no te hare nada...- hablaba con burla Kakashi "escondiendo" el arco en la espalda.

-¿Esta tarado?, ¿Acaso cree que caeré en esa tonta treta?- pensaba el Uchiha.

-Vamos patito, ven con tío Kakashi.- decía mientras caminaba lentamente recorriendo con la mirada todos los posibles escondites.

-¡Maldita sea! si vuelve a llamarme patito lo voy a...- se decía enojado Sasuke, que a estas alturas ni podía pensar con claridad debido al coraje y la humillación.

-¡Teme! Aquí estabas, hazme un espacio- dijo Naruto mientras se colaba junto Sasuke debajo de un puesto de naranjas.

-¡Con un demonio!, ¡búscate tus lugares!- farfullo

-Naruto niichan, ¿Que hacemos aquí abajo?- pregunto Konohamaru.

-Me lleva el demonio otro idiota, ¿y este niño?- indago Sasuke.

-¿Niño?, ¡¿Niño?! Para tu información, ¡Soy Konohamaru, nieto del Sandaime y futuro Hogake!, después de Naruto-niichan- grito a todo pulmón.

-Dobe, ¡llévate a este enano antes de que nos descubran!- le incito el Uchiha.

-No, ¿Por que? me cae bien.- aclaro el rubio.

-Joder...- mascullo entre dientes el azabache y empezó a darse de topes contra la tarima de las naranjas, causando desconcierto en el dueño del puesto.

-¡Hey! ¿Que se supone que le hacen a mi puesto?-

Una pequeña conmoción llamo la atención de Kakashi...

-¿Hum? ¿Así que hay oferta de 2x1?- pregunto bromista.

-¡Mueve idiota! ¡Salgamos de aquí!- apuro Sasuke.

-¡Espera! ¿Que hay al 2x1?- dijo al tiempo que derribaban un escueto puestecillo.

-¡Imbécil!- gruño su compañero.

Avanzaban por las lonas de los puestos de las calles, tirándolas a su paso, al tiempo que flechas azules volaban por doquier manchando, pintando y coloreando las calles de Konoha.

Siguiendo su carrera llegaron a los umbrales de la torre Hokage, avanzando por las afueras y molestando a la Hokage por el ruido que hacían.

-¿Pero que es todo ese escándalo?- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y abría su ventanal para verificar, viendo pasar una mancha semi-naranja con rastros de azul y rojo...-¿Naruto?-

-¡Aparte abuela!- grito Konohamaru.

-¿Abuela? ¡Abuela tu abuela!- le grito.

Delante de Konohamaru iba Sasuke...

-¡Apúrate!, que casi nos alcanza.-

-Ven acá, patito.- mientras lanzaba una flecha en su dirección, pero una ráfaga de viento le desvió de su objetivo hiendo a parar en un pecho de la Hogake, dejándolo decorado con un lindo y redondo punto azul.

Y ahí va otra flecha más...y esta vez el viento la hizo entrar por la ventana del despacho, cayendo sobre los recién sellados y ordenados papeles que la jefa de la aldea ese día por milagro divino había decidido hacer.

-¡Hatake! ¡Vago de pacotilla! ¡Estás Muerto!- vocifero la rubia.

-"_Hum... ¿También contaran esas flechas? Bueno un blanco es un blanco"_- se dijo ignorando las palabras altisonantes de la sanin dedicadas a su persona.

-¡Con un carajo! ¡Vago!, ¡Me las va pagar!- grito fúrica la Hokage saliendo de su oficina, azotando la puerta de la oficina y tomando rumbo al campo de entrenamiento del equipo siete.

En dicho lugar…

-Ya solo diez minutos mas y esto se acaba- dijo algo impaciente Iruka, la verdad ya se estaba preocupando de por sus niños, bueno ya no eran unos niños y sin duda era mucho mas fuertes que él, pero para siempre serian sus niños, idiotas, pero sus niños, en eso pensaba cuando sintió una presencia hostil acercándose al lugar, lo que le erizo el vello de la nuca.

-Oh, Hokage-sama.- dijo haciendo la correspondiente reverencia.

-No te hagas ¿Donde esta el vago?- el aura maligna que la envolvía era sin duda apabullante, y eso en su pecho ¿era un punto azul?

-Eh, pues aun no vuelven, pero faltan 5 minutos para terminar.-

-Entonces aquí nos quedaremos a esperarlos y por su bien, que no llegue tarde.- hablo amenazante.

En la aldea…

-Maldición, es un callejón… ¡todo por seguir a ese enano!- espeto Sasuke.

-¿Enano? ¡Enano tu abuelo!- le gritó el aludido.

-¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?- dijo Sai.

-Pues te diré, andamos conociendo las calles de la aldea... ¡¿Tu qué crees que hacemos?!- le grito el Uchiha.

-Sai... ¿y Sakura?- pregunto el zorro.

-La perdí unas calles más atrás- indico el zorrillo.

-Y nosotros los acabamos de encontrar, gracias por hacernos esto más fácil- dijo Kakashi en la salida del callejón.

-Sí, gracias, es mucho más fácil- dijo Yamato desde lo alto de la pared donde acababa el callejón.

Entonces a lo lejos, en la aldea, se escucho el grito desgarrador de Naruto, seguido de una enorme nube de polvo azul y rojo, que fue visto desde el campo de entrenamiento donde los allí presentes observaban tal escenario.

-Ya solo 3 minutos mas...- decía Iruka tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no mirar a su líder pues daba mas miedo que cuando el kyubi ataco la aldea; cuando vio pasar una mancha rosa por unos arboles cercanos a él y después 3 manchas más... ¡Ah, no! Esos eran Naruto, Sasuke y Sai que venían casi a rastras, cansados y apoyándose los unos con los otros, el único feliz era ¿Konohamaru? ¿Cómo es que estaba con ellos?.

Detrás del singular grupo, les seguían Kakashi y Yamato...

-Maa, ya solo queda una...- canturreo Kakashi.

-Y ya la encontré- dijo Yamato ladinamente, apuntando a unos arbustos mas adelante.

-¡Hatake!- le grito la Hokage.

-¿Hum?- el aludido se giró a verla.

-Dos minutos más- decía Iruka

-¡¿Que demonios te pasa?! ¡Pintaste todo Konoha! ¡Arruinaste el mercado! y lo más importante ¡Me echaste a perder mi trabajo! y ¡esto!- dijo apuntando a su pecho derecho.

-Iruka, ¿Eso vale como blanco?- pregunto con descaro.

-Ah… a mi no me meta Kakashi san- le detuvo Iruka.

-Ok, ok, no vale...- desistió.- ¿En que estaba?, ¡Ah, sí!, apuntando a un lindo conejito- dijo levantando su arco, Yamato un no había disparado y sabia muy bien por que.

Él tenía su arco tensado al máximo al igual que Kakashi

-Treinta segundos...- les recordó el maestro de la academia.

Quedaban ya 15 segundos y ninguno disparaba, pero era Sakura el blanco, la habían evitado deliberadamente todo el entrenamiento, con pequeñas excepciones por no hacerla sentir excluida, pero no querían dispararle a la futura madre de sus hijos, por estos pensamientos se detenían.

-"_Demonios, no puedo, aunque no le haga daño no puedo."-_ se debatía interiormente Tenzou –"_Aunque confió en que hice más puntos que Kakashi Sempai, seguramente él tampoco lo hará y ganare por puntaje."_- se daba ánimos de aun poder ganar, pero olvido que Kakashi es… Kakashi.

- 5 segundos...- contaba el sensei de academia.

-3 segundos...-

-"_Hum… ¿Qué parte del cuerpo tendrá mas puntaje_?"- debatía Kakashi consigo mismo y una ligera ráfaga se escucho...

-¡Sempai! ¡Le disparo a Sakura-chan!- Yamato por fin había bajado su arco y Sakura salió de los arbustos en cuanto escucho el silbato... impecable ni una mancha.

-"_Es un alivio, no le dio..."-_ pensó el usuario del mokuton.

-Comenzare con el conteo de puntos- anuncio Iruka

-Nunca había estado tan feliz de escuchar un silbato.- se sinceró Naruto tumbado en el suelo.

-Naruto...uno...dos…tres...catorce...veintidós...cincuenta y seis..., ¡Cincuenta y seis azules!, y rojos...uno...dos...tres...catorce...veintidós…cincuenta y seis..., ¡Cincuenta y seis rojos!-

-Sasuke...uno...dos...tres...diecisiete...treinta y cuatro...cuarenta y dos ..., ¡Cuarenta y dos azules!, y rojos...uno...dos...tres...diecisiete…treinta y cuatro...cuarenta y dos, ¡Cuarenta y dos rojos!-

-Sai...uno...dos...tres...trece...veinte...treinta y dos...treinta y ocho..., ¡Treinta y ocho azules!, y rojos...uno...dos...tres...trece...veinte...treinta y dos...treinta y ocho..., ¡Treinta y ocho rojos!- contabilizo Iruka.

-Lo que da un total de: ciento treinta y seis azules y ciento treinta y seis rojos, y por lo visto Sakura no tiene marcas, lo que hace que esto quede en empate- declaró.

-Iruka...se te ha olvidado contar este...- dijo Kakashi acercándose a Sakura y levantando la esponjosa cola de conejillo con la punta del arco, mostro un enorme punto azul debajo de esta. -Creo que esto da un total de ciento treinta y siete azules y con eso gano.-

-¿Que? ¿Donde? Ni siquiera lo sentí...- dijo la kunoichi.

-Maa… eso se debe a la habilidad que tengo.-

-Habilidad...habilidad...-refunfuño Yamato entre dientes.

-Soy de mano muy ligera- se explico el shinobi con orgullo haciendo que sus alumnos lo atravesaran con la mirada.

Si podía controlar la intensidad de las flechas, ¿Por que demonios no lo había hecho con ellos?

-¡Ligera mis polainas!, ¡Que a mi hasta moretones me dejo!- le reclamo Naruto

-Hum... ¿quien lo diría?- dijo como si le causara sorpresa, nada mas alejado de la realidad.

-Es un malvado Kakashi Sensei!- seguía alegando Naruto -¡Lo hizo a propósito!

-¡El idiota esta en lo cierto!- apoyo el Uchiha.

-Lo ve, el idio... ¡Oye! ¿A quién le dices idiota? ¡Teme!-

-Si no lo sabes eres más idiota de lo que pensé.-

Y mientras la riña entre esos dos se desataba, Kakashi se acerco a Yamato, sabiendo que ignoraba olímpicamente los insultos de la sanin hacia su persona, pero esto era, de momento, mas importante.

-Maa… Tenzou, gane la competencia y debes pagarme.-

-Kakashi-sempai, lanzo la flecha en el último segundo, no cuenta.-

-Ah, ah, pero lo hice dentro del limite de tiempo, así que… tu pierdes.-

Mientras ellos hablaban no se daban cuenta que la líder de la aldea comenzaba a perder los estribos, para empezar Hatake se atrevía a ignorarla, Naruto y Sasuke seguían en su riña con Iruka tratando de separarlos, Sakura se sobaba la zona afectada por el ultimo flechazo y Sai murmuraba cosas sobre la complicada vida de los zorrillos; esto era el jodido colmo.

-¡Tú, Hatake!, ¡Maldito vago!- se hizo escuchar en mas de una milla a la redonda.

-¿Ehm?-

-Tu... tu... ¡Tú estás en problemas!- debido al coraje no le fluían las palabras.

-¿Problemas?- inquirió con parsimonia.

-Sí, problemas…- le aclaro al aparentemente sordo Copy Ninja - Trabajaras para mí un mes entero, sin paga, sin descansos y ¡Sin tus asquerosos libros!- declaro la rubia.

-Sempai... hoy si que la jodio... y el festival es dentro de 2 semanas, es una lastima, no podrá llevar a Sakura al festival…- se lamentó falsamente -pero no se preocupe, yo lo hare en su lugar y le aseguro que se la pasara muy bien...- dijo Tenzou haciendo énfasis en lo ultimo...

-Tsunade-sama, Yamato también ayudo...- le acuso Kakashi.

-Espere… ¿Que?- dijo alterado el citado.

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Tú también?! , me decepcionas Yamato... pero igualmente ¡Estas en problemas!- dijo con frialdad.- Los dos trabajaran para mí un mes, sin paga y sin descanso, y pobre del que no obedezca al pie de la letra lo que ordene.- demando.

-Pero…- intento excusarse el Capitán.

-¡Pero nada!- lo acallo inmediatamente la mandamás.

-Sempai... lo odio...- farfullo Yamato mientras fusilaba con la mirada a su sempai...

-Lo se, no hace falta que lo digas, pero debías saber que no te iba a dejar con ella...- dijo con asombrosa parquedad a pesar de las circunstancias.

-¡¿De qué te ríes Hatake!?- indago la Hokage,

-Nada, nada... bonito lunar Tsunade-sama, le va bien el azul...-

Definitivamente a Kakashi Hatake le gusta jugar con fuego…

-Sakura chan, había olvidado preguntarte algo antes de empezar con el entrenamiento...- recordó Sai.

-Y ¿Que era?- le animo la kunoichi de ojos jade.

-¿Quería saber si me querías acompañar al festival de primavera?, veras nunca he ido a uno y no se que es lo que se hace.- se justificó.

-Sí, te acompaño..., pero antes... dúchate...-

Ante esas palabras los ANBU mayores se quedaron congelados en su lugar, ¡no era posible!, se habían pasado prácticamente todo el día en esa competencia para poder ser quien invitara a Sakura al festival y al final aquel zorrillo mozalbete, flaco y pálido lo había hecho.

Y Para colmo ella había dicho que si, como si nada, en frente de ellos, después de todo lo que habían pasado y por lo que pasarían pues la Hokage seguía recitando las mil y un tareas que tenían por hacer, sin mencionar las "malas palabras" citadas en honor a ellos… sin duda serían unos largos días.

-¿Tregua?- dijeron los ANBU al unisonó.

-Maa… tregua, necesitáremos estar unidos para afrontar el castigo.- acordó Hatake.

-Y derrotar al enemigo común...- agrego Tenzou mirando al zorrillo.

-Después de eso solo estará entre tu y yo...- dijeron dándose la mano en señal de camaradería.

Más tarde ese día, en la residencia Uchiha…

-Estúpidos ANBU, y su estúpida puntería…- maldecía refunfuñando en la bañera, tallando los rastros de pintura de su piel, pues hasta tenía un ojo de cada color, mientras un pequeño patito amarillo de alegre rostro navegaba tranquilamente por los confines de su bañera.

–No quiero saber de patos, por el resto de mi vida…- dijo al tiempo que arrojaba al inocente patito por la ventana del baño.

Mientras tanto en la regadera del Uzumaki…

-¡Oh!, ¿Eso es pintura o es un moretón?- se pregunto

–Si duele es moretón, si no, es pintura…- se respondió acercando la punta de su dedo índice a una de las marcas -¡Auch!...moretón… ¡Auch!...moretón… ¡Auch!... moretón, ¡¿Es que acaso todos son moretones?!-

Y en el mercado de Konoha…

-Estúpido Sempai…, ahora podría estar descansando…- farfullo Tenzou, mientras recogía las naranjas de puesto que Sasuke y Naruto habían derribado y reconstruía el pequeño puesto.

Bueno cuando menos el terminaría rápido comparado con el susodicho Sempai, que le había tocado limpiar y quitar la pintura de las paredes.

-Sempai, ¿Por qué sonríe de esa manera?- pregunto Yamato.

-Nada, nada… es solo que…, que bonita pijama tiene Sakura chan- afirmo Kakashi, pues desde donde se encontraba tenía una excelente vista del apartamento de la Haruno, más específicamente de la ventana de su habitación.

-¡Sempai!-

….

Extrañamente, 2 semanas después, siendo mas específicos el día del festival...Sai sufrió un extraño accidente...del que lamentablemente aun no se recupera por completo, ¿Quién diría que ser un zorrillo por un día dejaría tantas secuelas?

Fin

Sempai: Terminamoooooooss! Seeeee! Somos una barbaridad tremenda! De veras!

Angy: Fueron 6 horas de inversión en este fic, sin contar las de edición, pero al fin terminamos, ya más que nada lo último a gritos y sombrerazos.

Sempai: 6 horas muy productivas, aunque al final más que entrenamiento de esquivo, fue más de tiro.

Angy: Y aclaro que ningún animal verdadero fue lastimado durante la creación de este fic, exceptuando un remedo de pato y una parodia de zorro y un zorrillo apestoso y la cola de un conejito, agradecemos la amable cooperación de Iruka Sensei, que se saltó un par de clases por venir a ayudarnos.

Sempai: Eso mero, se lo agradecemos, pues con esto estrenamos nuestro changarro

Angy: Cuyo nombre es Editoriales Icha Icha S.A…

Sempai: Tiene algo en el nombre que me encanta =*.*=

Angy: y… donde K2008sempai y yo Angy Hatake, les invitamos a que pasen a nuestro perfil para que se enteren mas de cómo funciona esto.

Sempai y Angy se despiden esperando hayan pasado un buen rato y que cuando menos le hallamos sacado una sonrisa, nos leemos pronto.

Angy: Sayo!

Sempai: Nara!


End file.
